


He's An American Beauty, I'm An American Psycho

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Sexual Content, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Stalker Dean Winchester, dean is a whole freaky gay mess, graphic murder, heed the warnings, like no actual sex but they get pretty close, serial killer au, this is seriously dark you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Dean Winchester had his eyes set on Castiel, a gorgeous pastor.And Dean always gets what he wants.





	He's An American Beauty, I'm An American Psycho

Dean Winchester surveyed the church in front of him, a dirty smile on his face. His Castiel was in there, waiting for him.

Mmm,  _ his _ Castiel. Had a nice ring to it.

See, Castiel didn’t know it yet, but he was Dean’s. Always had been. They were meant to be together, like fate.

Dean stopped to laugh to himself for a moment. He didn’t believe in fate, not really.

But how else could he explain him and his Castiel’s meeting?   


~   


Now, technically, the two hadn’t met. Not officially, at least. But Dean knew everything about Castiel -  _ everything _ . What kind of potential lover would he be if he didn’t?

Castiel’s full name was Castiel James Novak. He was a minister at Michaels Grace United Methodist Church in Lawrence, Kansas.

Dean’s hometown. It had to be fate, surely.

But back to Castiel.

He had been ministering since his early twenties, and was now in his forties.  _ An older man _ , Deans brain unhelpfully supplied. He had several brothers and sisters, all named after angels. Castiel was one of the youngest. His favorite color was blue, like his gorgeous eyes, and he never took care of his hair properly, leaving it in a permanent state of black sex-hair. He was a tad socially awkward, but Dean could work with that. He gardened, and loved bees more than anything. 

He was, simply put, perfect.

~   


The way Dean had found Castiel was by chance. Fate, perhaps. That word keeps popping up again, doesn't it? Fate?   


But yes, the way he found his Castiel was accidental. See, Dean was back in his hometown to visit his brother, Sammy, who worked as a lawyer.

God, the things he would say if he found out Deans real job.

Dean was wondering the streets of his old neighborhood when he spotted the man dressed in a full ministers outfit, kneeling in a garden, planting daffodils with a careful hand.

He was beautiful, and Dean fell in love instantly.

The man hadn’t noticed him staring, not yet, so Dean leaned against a telephone pole to watch the beautiful being plant his flowers. 

“Castiel!” A voice called, and the beautiful man turned, and Dean quickly went on his way lest he be caught.

_ Castiel _ .

What a beautiful name.

~   


Later that day, Dean took to Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, anywhere he could find that his angel may have a profile on. In the end he was able to pull up several social media pages, all under the name Castiel Novak.

Dean spent hours that night scrolling through the deepest parts of the internet, finding information on Castiel that only cemented the fact Dean already knew.

He was perfect, and Dean was in love.

~   


Of course, Dean soon was dissatisfied of only looking at his wonderful Castiel through a screen. The old photos weren't enough, no, he needed to see his Castiel again in real life.

So, he double checked the address of the church Castiel ministered at, and he showed up one day at a Sunday service to see his angel talk.

And now here he was.

Dean was smitten the moment Castiel looked over at the mass of people gathered to hear his speak, a small Mona Lisa smile on his face, blue eyes shining in the overhead lights.

“Hello.” He said, and  _ oh _ that voice would be in Dean's dreams for months to come. It was deep and gravelly, and beautiful in a way only his voice could be. “Welcome to Michaels Grace United Methodist Church. I’m pleased to see a few new faces here, perhaps you too will find home in our little church.” He smiled again, and Dean felt his heart flip in his chest.

The sermon went on for roughly another hour, and Castiel spoke beautifully, building palaces out of paragraphs and monasteries out of words. He spoke quietly, letting his audience lean forward to catch every word, Dean paying as close attention as he could.

Dean was an atheist of course, and he had no doubt if Heaven and Hell were real that he would be sentenced to eternity burning. But it was pleasant to hear his Castiel speak, nonetheless.

Eventually the sermon ended, and Dean went to introduce himself, but Castiel disappeared within the crowd before the other man could reach him.

Downtrodden, Dean turned towards the doors and left, ignoring the whispers left in his wake about the new man with haunted eyes.

~   


Dean kept showing up to Castiel's sermon, every week. And every week without fail, Castiel would disappear and Dean would be left searching for him aimlessly.

But one Sunday, one fateful Sunday, Castiel came into the crowd after his sermon to say hello to the masses.

But Dean knew in his heart it was to see him.

So Dean pushed past a few old ladies and popped up in front of Castiel, his most charming smile on his face and hand outstretched.

“Hi.” He said cheekily. “The name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” Castiel did that small Mona Lisa smile, stiffly grabbing Dean's hand and shaking it fimly.

“Castiel Novak. I’ve seen you in the front row a few times now, are you new in town?”   


Dean bit back the bubble of warmth in his stomach at the fact that Castiel noticed him. “I grew up around here actually, but I move around a lot now. I came back to visit family, you know how it works.”

Castiel nodded seriously, “Family is important, it’s good you keep in touch with them.”   


Before Dean could reply, a ditzy looking woman grabbed Castiel's attention with a hand on his shoulder.

“Castiel! Your sermon was lovely, as always.” She gushed.

Castiel smiled at her, mildly uncomfortable. “Thank you, April.”   


Dean glowered at the woman, but went unnoticed as she pressed closer to Castiel, who looked like he wanted to leave desperately but couldn't escape the woman's hold.

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Castiel.” Dean said, already planning his next moves. “I’ll see you next Sunday.”   


Castiel wiggled out of April's grip and nodded at Dean as the taller man left.

Dean went outside and stood by his car, pretending to dig for his keys as he eyed April leave the church, chatting excitedly on the phone and she got into her car. Dean finally got into his own, following close behind her as she exited the parking lot and began the drive home.

~   


April lived in a moderately sized house by herself, no husband or children.

Good, this would be easy then.

She got out of her car as Dean parked across the street, walking up her driveway, heels clacking on the pavement.

Dean stalked behind her silently, casually, looking for all the world like he was supposed to be there. She went inside, leaving the door behind her unlocked - a dumb move on her part. Dean easily slipped inside, looking around absently and noting the mild decor. She didn't have much material possession, so she probably hadn't been here for long. 

Less people to miss her, then.

Dean followed her to the kitchen, her loud speaking on the phone easily covering the barely audible sounds of his footsteps as he slipped a pair of black leather gloves on, unsheathing the long knife he kept in his car for emergencies.

And this definitely counted as an emergency.

He positioned himself behind the door as she left the room, only to immediately re enter it with a phone charger in hand, shutting the door to reveal Dean in the melodramatic fashion that he loved so much.

She screamed.

“April, was it?” Dean said calmly, twirling the knife between his fingers, as though she hadn't just screeched in his face. When he screamed again, he grabbed her face, throwing her to the ground and making her hit her head on the tile floor. “Jesus.” He grimaced as blood splashed onto his shoes. He  _ liked  _ these shoes, damnit. Oh well.   


April tried to crawl away, but Dean planted himself in front of her, blocking her escape. “Cmon baby, we’re just getting started!” He said gleefully, kneeling down so they were face to face. He used his knife to trace the contour of her cheekbone. “Now, do you know why I’m doing this?”    


She shook her head, mute tears escaping down her cheeks as she shook in terror.

Dean tsked. “Well, you see, you touched what was mine. And I don’t like to share, sweetheart.” He traced her jawline with the blade, keeping the touches light but promising. “You see, Castiel is mine. Not yours. And you need to keep your filthy fucking hands off of him.”

A sob escaped her throat, opening a dam of pleas. “I-I’ll never talk to him again, I wont even-I won't even look at him, I promise, I  _ swear _ , just please-please don't kill me!” She cried out, fingers coming up to grasp at Deans overshirt. Disgusted, he pushed her off, and she fell back to the floor, practically grovelling for forgiveness.

He sneered. “I’m not the forgiving type.” He plunged the knife into her back, twisting it, relishing in the blood curdling scream she released at the action. He stabbed her once, twice more before he was satisfied, standing up and letting her corpse hit the cold tile.

“Gross.” He muttered to himself as he studied the blood on the knife. 

Dean worked quickly, taking off his shoes and gloves and grabbing the bleach he had brought in from his car, coating everything in a generous amount of the liquid to destroy any evidence of him being there, but not before taking a lock of April’s hair. When that was done, he grabbed a container of gasoline and doused everything, lighting a match with a joy that spoke all too well of his mental state. Once he was satisfied nothing could be traced back to him, he left out the front door, whistling Bon Jovi happily to himself as he got in the car and drove off.

~   


The next day, Dean deposited a box containing the stolen lock of hair on the church doorstep, with a small label that said ‘CASTIEL’ in a handwriting unlike Dean’s usual.

He grinned to himself as he drove off, knowing Castiel would love his little present. After all, it was clear he didn't enjoy Aprils attention, so he would obviously be glad she was dead, right?   


~   


Dean layed low for a bit, until the next Sunday, to be precise. He just had to see his Castiel again, you see.

So, much like the past few weeks, he went to go see his angel preach.

When Castiel walked out in front of the mass of people, it was with a grave expression and a familiar box in hand. A thrill went through Dean seeing his Castiel holding his gift, and he just  _ knew _ Castiel was going to sing the praises of whoever gave suck a thoughtful present.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the church, I regret to inform you that April will be joining us no more.” Castiel began.

Dean frowned. Why did Castiel sound so upset?   


He continued. “April was found dead in her home last week, about an hour after the sermon. I was unfortunate enough to receive this after he demise.” He held up the box. “This held some of April's hair. If any of you know anything about how or why this was given to me, please, tell the police. We need to catch this murderer before they do anymore damage to our community.” He then went on to describe how April was a vivacious young woman, and to say when and where the funeral would be held.   


Dean did his best to paint a look of shock and horror on his face, but inside he was fuming. Why didn't Castiel appreciate his gift? Why would he sing the praises of a dead woman?   


Dean just didn't understand.

After the sermon began and ended, Dean approached Castiel. “This whole thing is awful, isn't it?” He said, referencing the box still in Castiel's hand, trying to worm into his good graces.

Castiel looked sadly down at the box. “It truly is. I will never understand how one can be so possessed as to take another's life.”

It’s easier than you’d think, Dean didn't say. Instead, he said, “Well, whoever it is, let's hope they are satisfied, yeah?” He clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder, inwardly revelling at the chance to grasp what was his.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel nodded.

Dean fought back the joy that came from that voice saying his name and nodded back, exiting the church with a new plan already forming in his head.

~   


So, obviously Castiel didn't like Dean killing for him. Fine, he could work with that. But maybe Castiel was still the type who needed to be properly wooed, being a holy man and all that. So Dean started leaving gifts at the front of the church every day, once a day.

Flowers, chocolate, one of those giant teddy bears holding a heart. Each one labelled ‘CASTIEL’ in the same writing as that original box of hair.

Castiel never left anything for Dean on the church steps, but that was fine. He’d come around.

~   


The next Sunday, Castiel wasn’t preaching. Dean frowned as he walked in and some scrappy blonde was standing at the pulpit with a little smirk on his face, already chatting up a storm with the congregation.

“Well folks, I know you guys are used to Cassie, but he’s not gonna be preaching for a while. Ya see, the same psycho who sent him April’s hair has been leaving some other ‘gifts’ for him, and the poor guy is terrified.” The blonde chattered. Dean saw red. Who was this man to replace Castiel? “So, he’s staying home for a while. Let's hope the freak doesn't find him there, yeah?”

Dean was confused. Did Castiel not like his presents? Or was he scared Dean would target him? His Castiel was clever though, he should be able to figure out Dean would never hurt him.

Dean shook his head, obviously he would have to come up with a better plan. But first…

He eyed the blonde man speaking at the pulpit with contempt.

First, he would have to get rid of Castiel’s replacement.

~   


The man was proving to be much more difficult to rid get of than April was.

First of all, apparently he was Castiel’s roommate, which complicated matters the tiniest bit. It meant Castiel might actually miss him, for one, and it meant that if Dean just went into their home he would get caught.

And that couldn't happen. No, not yet.

So he waited until the man - Gabriel, Castiel called him - left the house one night, ignoring Castiel's yell to be home by midnight. Gabriel got into his car and drove, not noticing Dean following him as he travelled to the nearest bar.

Dean followed him inside, sitting next to him with a charming smile that he knew attracted members of any gender. 

Sure enough, Gabriel looked over and checked him out, quite obviously too, taking a long drink of his whiskey. “Well hello, tall dark and handsome.” Gabriel said cheekily, turning to fully face Dean. “What brings you to this dump?”   


Dean shrugged, ordering a whiskey of his own. “Got bored, figured I’d find someone to keep my company. You know anyone who'd be interested?” He looked Gabriel up and down, masking his disgust with interest.

“Perhaps I do.” Gabriel responded, downing his drink in one go. “I bet he’d even be nice and pay for your drink.”   


“Sounds like a classy man.”   


“Oh, he is.” Gabriel winked.

Dean pretended to think, biting lightly on his lower lip to bring attention to it. “Well, I suppose he’s a fair contender then. What’s his name?”   


“Gabriel.” The other man said, leaning closer.

Dean smirked and stood. “Well Gabriel, how about you come with me and we’ll see how it goes, hmm?”   


Gabriel stood and left some cash on the bar, shrugging on his jacket and all too happily following Dean out the door.

As soon as they were out, Dean turned down a dark alleyway, motioning for Gabriel to follow him.

He did. “Are you planning to fuck me or kill me?” He joked, but the uneasiness was clear in his voice. Dean grinned, sharklike, and pinned Gabriel to the wall in one smooth movement.

“I suppose you’re about to find out.” He said silkily, capturing Gabriels lips in a firm kiss. He pushed down the revulsion in his stomach, imagining it was his Castiel as Gabriel messily kissed back.

Dean allowed the kiss to continue for several more minutes before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife, shoving it through Gabriels stomach and pulling back to see the shock and pain in his golden eyes.

“Sorry sweetheart, but it’s for a good cause, okay?” Dean soothed him as he made horrible little choking noises. “I need to make Castiel love me. And if I gotta go through you…” He twisted the knife. “I go through you.”   


He pulled the knife out with relish, and Gabriel's body hit the ground. Thankfully Dean had parked near to the little alley and was able to grab bleach and gasoline out of his car with no witnesses, cutting off a chunk of hair and dousing the body liberally before lighting it up.

~   


That Sunday, Castiel was back in church, eyebags a bit more pronounced and voice a little rougher.

“As I’m sure you all heard, Pastor Gabriel is no longer with us.” He said, and he sounded so mournful Dean almost regretted killing Gabriel. Almost. “They suspect he was murdered by the same man who killed April, and just like then I was left this.” Castiel held up the box Dean had left there the night before. “It contained...it contained Gabriel’s hair.” A soft murmur went throughout the congregation, and Castiel cleared his throat. The room fell silent. “I fear the killer is attempting to get to me, but for what I am unsure. Please, if you have any information, come to me or to the police. We will not rest until justice is served.” And with that, he began his sermon.

~   


Dean approached him afterwards, a sorrowful look carefully placed upon his face. “Hey, Castiel, I just want to say I’m sorry for your loss.” He stated gruffly.

Castiel gave him a small smile. “Thank you Dean, it is greatly appreciated.”   


“Maybe later this week we can grab a drink or something? Just to get your mind off of everything?” Dean proposed, trying not to come across as a love interest just yet.

Castiel paused, considering it for a moment, before nodding. “Yes, I would like that. Perhaps Thursday at the Roadhouse? Around six?”   


Dean grinned. “Works for me.”   


Castiel gave him another small smile and disappeared into the crowd.

~   


Days came and went, and eventually it was Thursday, and Dean was in his motel room carefully shrugging on his favorite flannel. Green, to compliment his eyes or whatever. A past girlfriend had told him that color worked wonders for him.

He checked the clock and cursed, rushing out to his car and making his way to the Roadhouse, a small bar his dad had frequented when he was growing up around here.

Castiel was already there when he arrived, and Dean slid into the seat next to him, quickly ordering two beers from a blonde girl who looked vaguely familiar. He handed one to Castiel, who smiled gratefully as he accepted it, fingers brushing against Dean’s and making Dean’s heart skip a beat in his chest.

“I can’t thank you enough for this Dean, a friend is exactly what I need right now.” Castiel said, not noticing Dean’s mild pout at the word ‘friend’. “After everything that has happened, I’m just so worried, all the time, as though I’m going to be next.” Castiel smiled a bit, without humor. “I probably am.”   


“Its seems more to me that whoever it is is trying to impress you.” Dean offered in an attempt to comfort his angel. “Why would they give you presents if they weren’t?”   


Castiel's face twisted into a grimace. “Somehow, that's even more alarming.”   


Note to self; no more presents.

Dean shrugged, taking a long sip of his beer before saying anything stupid. “Well, I’m handy as all hell in a fight, so if they do come after you just give me a call, yeah?” He offered, and Castiel looked taken aback.

“I couldn't possibly risk your life in place of my own, Dean.” He said seriously, and damn Dean felt warm all over that his Castiel was concerned about him. “I myself am perfectly capable of taking  care of whoever it may be, I just am concerned about whoever they go after next.”

Dean shrugged again, electing not to say anything. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Castiel spoke up.   


“When we first met, you said you were here to visit family. Might I know them?”   


Dean snorted. “Only if you hang around with lawyers. Sammy, my brother, he works for this hotshot named Crowley.”   


Castiel nodded. “I know of him, I used to work for Crowley as well but I left due to…” He hesitated. “Well, it’s not important.”   


Dean opened his mouth to press when a female voice floated over to them. “Well I never, is that Dean Winchester I see?”   


“Ellen?” Dean asked incredulously. Ellen was his old babysitter as a kid, he didn't know she still ran this joint.

Ellen walked over gracefully, looking good for her age. “I didn't know you were back in town, much less hanging around here! Why didn't you say anything?” She scolded motherly, pulling him into a rough hug. “Oh, Bobby will be so happy to see you!”   


“I’m not staying long, Ellen.” Dean laughed. And it was true, he wasn't. As soon as he won over his Castiel, he was out of here before he did anything rash and got caught.

“When do you leave?” Castiel cut in, brow furrowed.

Dean melted a bit. “Oh, not for awhile.” He said hastily.

Ellen gave him a small knowing look. “Well, you boys have fun. Dean, make sure to come over before you leave, you know the old man misses you.”   


“Like hell he does, the only things Bobby loves are beer and guns.” Dean muttered, but promised to visit nonetheless.

“Are they family of yours?” Castiel asked once Ellen walked away.

“Basically.” Dean answered truthfully. “Dad was a deadbeat and Mom died when I was four, so Ellen and Bobby practically raised me and Sammy.”   


Castiel blinked. “My condolences.”   


“Eh, it’s nothing.” Dean said, mildly uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken.

Castiel seemed to sense this however, and said nothing else on the matter, instead opting to pick at the label on his beer in silence. Dean, just happy to be with his angel, also sat silently, until Castiel began engaging him in small talk and the two chatted aimlessly until the bar closed and they were kicked out.   


“I enjoyed this.” Castiel admitted as they walked back to their cars together. “I don't get out much, but this was pleasant. Perhaps we could do it again?” He smiled, shyly, and Dean melted.

“Yeah, of course.”   


“Wonderful.” Castiel waved, getting into his car as Dean walked off towards his own, butterflies flitting around in his gut.

His Castiel wanted to hang out again.

Things were finally going well.

~   


Time went on and life went on. Dean, now having secured his role in Castiel’s life, stopped leaving his little gifts on the church steps. After all, they were expensive, and murder didn't exactly pay much.

He kept going to Castiel’s sermons and kept meeting up with him every Thursday for drinks, staying in Lawrence for much longer than he had planned.

After all, he didn't want to rush his Castiel into leaving. No, these things took time.

In fact, it took time for Dean to even broach the subject of Castiel's sexuality.

It was at the Roadhouse one Thursday night, nearing closing time, when Dean asked, “So Castiel, you got any girlfriend or anything waiting back home?”   


“No, not really my area.” Castiel hummed.

“Boyfriend then?”   


Castiel laughed lightly. “There hasn't been one of those in a long time."

A light thrill went through Dean. His Castiel was single. “Damn, I’ll drink to that.” He snickered, raising his beer in mockery of a toast.

“So you’re gay, then?” Castiel asked, head tilted like a puppy.

“Bi.” Dean confirmed. “You?”   


“Gay. A bit odd for a pastor, but I don't tend to discuss my sexual prowess with my coworkers so it's alright.”

Dean nodded, taking another long sip of his beer. It was time. “Hey, Castiel?”   


“Yes Dean?”   


“Are we really just friends?”   


A long, heavy silence fell upon the two men as Castiel started blankly at Dean. Eventually, he spoke. “Not if you don't want to be.”   


“You know what I want.” Dean said, looking Castiel straight in the eyes, as though daring him to back down.

He didn't. “I suppose we should take this back to my place then.”   


“I thought you'd never ask.” Dean grinned, standing and paying the tab.

~   


The two headed back to Castiel's home, stealing kisses and touches along the way. Castiel pulled away regretfully as he started the car, saying that he couldn’t concentrate on driving with Dean’s hand on his thigh like that.

Dean shrugged. “You could always just bend me over the hood of the car.”   


“I refuse to get arrested for public indecency.” Castiel responded dryly.

And so Castiel drove, Dean pouting in the passenger seat, and they made their way to Castiel’s home.

Once they got there and climbed out of the car, Dean pinned Castiel to the side of the car, licking his way into his mouth and gripping his hips so hard it would surely leave bruises the next day.

_ Good, mark him as yours _ , a nasty voice in Dean’s head whispered.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind, hell, he gave as good as he got, biting down on Dean’s full lower lip before pulling back, eyes burning with desire. “Inside. Now.” He rasped, and goddamn if that voice didn’t make things stir in Dean’s jeans.

The two stumbled inside, and Dean found himself immediately being held against the inside of the front door, Castiel mouthing frantically at his neck and palming him through his jeans.

Dean moaned, clinging to Castiel, hardly registering when the older man slowed his movements, happy just to rock heavily against Dean as they made out like teenagers.

Eventually Dean grew impatient, shoving at the trenchcoat Castiel insisted on wearing, and trying to undo his tie without ever parting their lips. Castiel made himself busy with Deans belt, both of them fumbling awkwardly before they just broke apart and laughed.

“Perhaps we’re rushing into this.” Castiel said as he got his breath back, a small smile on his kiss-swollen lips. 

Dean blinked. “Really? ‘Cause I like this speed. I like it a lot.” He moved in for Castiel’s belt, but Castiel swatted his hands away. 

“I’m serious Dean, we need to think about this.”   


Dean nodded. He had to take this at whatever speed Castiel wanted. It wouldn’t do to lose his Castiel already.

Castiel sighed. “Thank you. Now let me ask, how far do you want this relationship to go?”   


“I want everything with you.” Dean answered readily. It was true, it really was.

Castiel seemed taken aback. “With me? Really?”   


Dean frowned. Did Castiel not see how wonderful he was? “Well, yeah. You’re perfect.”   


“I can assure you I’m not.” The other man laughed. Dean didn’t laugh along.

“You are.” He insisted.   


Castiel gaped at him for a moment, before slowly saying, “Dean, you hardly know me. We’re friends, yes, perhaps more than that now. But you don’t know me well enough to disregard my flaws.”   


And god, that frustrated Dean to no end. “I  _ do  _ know you.” He said roughly, taking a step closer to Castiel, who took a step back. He had to let Castiel know, he had to make him understand. “I know you have a large family. I know you were raised Catholic, but turned to Methodist because Catholicism was corrupt. I know you love plants, especially the ones that attract bees. I know you like cheesy eighties movies more than anything, and that you love classic rock. I know you became a minister in your twenties, and I know you’re absolutely perfect. Flawless, even.”   


Castiel stared at him with wide, horrified eyes. “How...how do you know all that?”

“I taught myself everything there is to know about you.” Dean answered, moving closer still. Castiel's back hit a wall, and Dean didn't hesitate to step right into his personal space. “It's because I love you, Castiel. We’re meant to be together, that's why I had to get rid of April and Gabriel.”   


“You...what?” Castiel was shaking now, but Dean didn't stop talking. He couldn't stop.

“I killed them.” He was talking faster now, manic even. “They stood in our way Castiel, in  _ my _ way. They blocked my way to you. I had to get rid of them, you see Castiel? You see?”   


“You’re insane.” Castiel whispered, terror clear in his voice. Deans heart dropped.

“No, I’m not.” He said, grabbing Castiel's hand. “I did all this for you, Castiel, don't you see? I did this for  _ us _ .”   


“There is no us!” Castiel said, yanking his hand back. It took all of a second for him to realize that was the wrong move.

“There’s...no us?” Dean said softly, eyes widening, head spinning. No, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Castiel was supposed to love him, to accept him, to take him as his own.

“No, Dean.” Castiel said, equally as soft.

Dean nodded. “I understand.” He said, turning to leave. “I just hope you understand, too.”   


“Understand what?”   


“That I have to do this.” Dean turned and plunged the knife he pulled from his jacket into Castiel's stomach, pulling it out as quickly as possible, wanting Castiel's death to go quickly, painless. He didn't want his angel to suffer.

Castiel fell to his knees, staring up at Dean with wide, beautiful blue eyes, eyes that only asked  _ why _ ?   


“I had to do it, Castiel.” Dean said softly, kneeling and taking Castiel's head in his hands. Castiel wheezed, blood falling from his lips. “It's the only way no one else will take you from me. You have to understand, I never wanted to hurt you.”

One of Castiel’s hands came up to try and stem the blood flow, but Dean shushed him and swatted his hand away, watching as his angel finally succumbed to death.

“I love you, Castiel.” He whispered to the corpse, taking the knife and sighing. He knew what he had to do, what was necessary so he and Castiel could live eternally with one another.

Taking a deep breath, Dean drove the knife into his own chest and smiled.

Now, now they could truly be together forever.   


And with that thought, Dean Winchester died.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, but I really should be  
> Also, I know the ending is super rushed, but holy hell I needed to be done with this, lmao  
> I'm proud of it nonetheless


End file.
